Fenrir
DMG 3 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 3 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Double Ice |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +250% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Double Ice |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 1000% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Double Ice |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +350% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Double Ice |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 1000% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Double Ice |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +400% |procs x2 = -1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The wolf duo came to the beach to practice wolf paddling in their killer swimsuits! |friendship = Don't dog paddle, wolf paddle, lil' pup. Don't give up! |meet = -The water's cold, Rir! -Don't chicken out, lil' pup! |battle start = Move! The lil' pup's training! |battle end = Rir, I can't even dog paddle! |friendship max = -Rir, am I a wolf now? -No, you'll always be a lil' pup. |friendship event = Rir, I can swim now. Does that make me a real wolf? Swimming's the easy part, lil' pup, but well done! |rebirth = Skoll, you're growing each day. Soon you'll be free of me. -You'll be a lone wolf and-- -Rir, teach me to swim! Don't be a baby! Figure it out yourself! ...Fine, just this once! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin